


Late but harder

by Nuriajonas



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriajonas/pseuds/Nuriajonas
Summary: "Harry se enamoró primero, pero Louis se enamoró más fuerte"oHarry está enamorado de su compañero de banda desde que lo conoció, pero su corazón se rompe cuando Louis le pide que no interactuen en público, cansado de los rumores.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Le dije a mi amor que lo destruyera todo,_ **

**_que cortara todas las cuerdas_ **

**_y me dejara caer_ **

**_(skinny love)_ **

**• • •**   

Su corazón se rompe ahí mismo- se rompe  _demasiado_. Pero Harry pretende no mostrárselo a Louis, en su lugar simplemente asiente con un pequeño puchero en sus labios y se refugia en su botella de agua, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Los ojos de su amigo lo inspeccionan, quizás buscando algún signo de decepción, pero él sólo bate sus pestañas y mantiene su postura. 

"Sólo-realmente lo siento. Simplemente me cansé de los rumores" La voz suena suave, mientras empuja su mano sobre el hombro del rizado, intentando reconfortarlo un poco. No causa más allá en Harry que rechazo. Le duele. "Ya sabes, te quiero muchísimo como amigo. Sé que tú a mi también, eso no va a cambiar entre nosotros. ¿no?"

Los rizos se mueven en el lugar cuando asiente con la cabeza suavemente y se atreve a mirar a los ojos del que suponía era su mejor amigo.  _Suponía._ Porque sabe- está seguro, que Louis ya no lo es, que nunca lo ha sido. Los amigos están contigo porque realmente quieren estarlo. No les importa lo que la gente piense, porque vuestra amistad está por encima de todo. Louis le ha pedido que no mantengan contacto en público, eso no es ser un buen amigo.  _No lo es_ , repite Harry en su mente.

Aligera su garganta con una suave tos porque sabe que si habla sin hacerlo, probablemente se le escape un sollozo. No quiere llorar delante de Louis, no quiere mostrarle lo que en realidad siente.

"Te entiendo. No pasa nada, está bien" Por más que lo intente, su voz termina cortada aunque se resiste a hacerle saber a Louis lo que ha causado en él. "Te entiendo" Repite, ahora más recompuesto.

Louis chasquea su lengua, con una sonrisa reconfortante y se siente a su lado. Pasa su brazo por el hombro de Harry, lo cual le hace temblar.

"No vamos a dejar de ser amigos, Hazza, si es eso lo que te preocupa"

Harry quiere quejarse, decir algo.

Acaba de entender el último mes tan raro que había vivido junto a Louis. Su amigo rechazaba sus invitaciones a cenar, a ir a conciertos o a cualquier actividad que supusiese paparazzis. Ha entendido por qué Louis ya ni siquiera lo mira en los conciertos, porque no interactúa con él en los conciertos. Lo acaba de entender _todo._

Su sonrisa falsa ni siquiera logra levantar sus hoyuelos. Traga saliva, quitándose discretamente el brazo de Louis de encima. Se levanta con pesadez y ni siquiera es capaz de mirar de vuelta a su amigo para despedirse.

"Me voy al hotel, no me encuentro muy bien"

Harry abandona tan rápido la arena que a Louis no le da tiempo correr tras él.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mi corazón ya se está rompiendo, cariño_ **

**_Vamos, retuerce el cuchillo._ **

**_(love you goodbye)_ **

**• • •**

Harry no recuerda el momento exacto en el que supo que estaba enamorado de Louis. No podría decir a ciencia cierta si fue durante  _X factor_  o cuando comenzaron a hacerse más famosos. Sí recuerda a Louis siendo ruidoso, extravagante y cariñoso. Al Louis que le daba besos en la mejilla y lo defendía de los demás.

Lo cierto es que Harry siempre tuvo un crush con él y todo el mundo lo sabía. No había una razón específica, simplemente había sido cautivado por Louis. Le había encantado lo seguro que se veía de si mismo, con una personalidad erróneamente calificada como femenina y con unos rumores sobre su sexualidad que en realidad no le molestaban. Louis simplemente sonreía, movía sus tirantes y podía estar mirándolo por horas.

Supone que _eso_  siempre estuvo ahí, pero que cayó irremediablemente cuando se mudó junto a él. Ambos acurrucados en el sofá viendo  _Friends_ , Louis intentando cocinar para él, las salidas al supermercado, las peleas por ver quién entraba antes al baño... Y la personalidad de su amigo que, por supuesto, también influyó. Porque Louis nunca le dio esperanzas, pero lo había hecho sentir especial. Louis había desarrollado un instinto de protección hacia él. No permitía que nadie hablase mal de él o lo tocase más de lo debido.

La gente respetaba a Harry porque nadie quería vérselas con Louis.

Y ambos habían funcionado _terriblemente_  bien. Ya te imaginas, Harry siempre hacia la comida, pero Louis se acordaba de él cuando viajaba a Doncaster y le traía algún recuerdo. Harry siempre tendía la ropa sucia de Louis, pero su amigo limpiaba el cuarto de baño y le prometía un batido de fresa. Simplemente eran dos mejores amigos siendo domésticos, con esa pequeña -pero ruidosa- diferencia instalada en el corazón de Harry.

Por eso piensa en un momento que estaría bien terminar todo donde empezó.

Las siguientes semanas a la petición pasan lentas para él. Su rutina consiste en mantenerse listo para cualquier trabajo y buscar una excusa para pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa. No resulta difícil, porque Louis se termina marchando a visitar a su familia una de las dos semanas. Entonces Harry si se presenta allí, ordena la casa, lava alguna ropa y pasa tiempo. Pero cuando Louis vuelve, Harry siempre tiene  _casualmente_  algo que hacer: Amigos con los que salir, papeles que rellenar en reuniones, restaurantes a los que ir... Louis, por supuesto, nunca está en esos planes.

Claro que, aún así, se sorprende cuando llega a casa y se encuentra con las maletas de Harry en la puerta. Son pocas, pero se ven bien estructuradas alrededor, pareciendo puestas para marchar lo más rápido posible. Sopesa que no puede ser todo el equipaje de Harry, por lo que supone que Harry ya ha estado sacando cosas de allí.

"¿Harry?" Escucha de fondo el rizado, mientras termina de guardar la guitarra. Mira su habitación, la cual está excepcionalmente vacía y le sorprende todos los momentos que ha vivido con Louis ahí. Desde siestas hasta películas dramáticas. Ahora sólo es un habitáculo vacío en el que una vez hubo destellos de una gran amistad. "¿Harry?" La voz suena más cerca y reconoce a Louis, pero lo deja hacer mientras abre la puerta.

"Dime" Entona simple, mientras cierra la cremallera y se cuelga la guitarra al hombro. Louis viste simple y porta una gorra sobre su pelo -el cual se está dejando crecer-. Harry puede jurar que nunca le ha visto los ojos tan azules e incluso divaga por un momento, antes de recomponer su postura y fijarse en el ceño fruncido de su "amigo".

"¿Qué es esto?" Louis suena realmente confundido, encogiéndose privadamente dentro de aquella camisa blanca. En serio está desconcertado, mientras se para en una parte de la habitación mirando las estanterías vacías y la cama sin sábanas. Aquellas cuatro paredes no tienen vida. No la que tenían. 

Harry se estiraza un poco, pero no se mueve. Termina por encogerse de hombros, en un sutil gesto de indiferencia a la confusión del más mayor.

"Me marcho"

"Qué..." Louis murmura, sin terminar, puesto que Harry lo deja atrás mientras baja a trote las escaleras. 

Cuánto más rápido marche, menos va a doler el golpe. Lleva viviendo con Louis prácticamente desde que lo conoce y no va a ser fácil abandonar su casa... o su hogar. No sabe cómo denominarlo, pero sí sabe que le va a doler mucho.

Pero claro que, es Louis. Una persona madura, que piensa para luego actuar -aunque últimamente parezca hacerlo a la inversa- y que no va a dejar que la cosa quede ahí. No, va a querer hablar. Harry lo sabe, lo sabía en el momento que decidió marcharse que Louis querría explicaciones. Pero él no podía simplemente contarle que tenía el corazón roto a causa de su rechazo, alejamiento, cómo quieras llamarlo. Aún así, Louis lo persigue hasta abajo y lo enfrente. Es más, en un rápido empuje de hombros, tiene a Harry estrictamente recto frente a él.

 "¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Harry? ¿Cómo que te marchas?"

Harry traga saliva y fija sus ojos en él. 

"Sí, quiero decir- tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación desde aquello. Por lo que veo innecesario seguir viviendo aquí." Retira con suavidad el brazo de su amigo. Se cuestiona por qué lo trata con tanta amabilidad y... dulzura cuando,  _ya sabes_ , es la misma persona que le lleva rompiendo el corazón desde hace años. Razona, claro, que no puede culpar a Louis realmente. No sabe que está enamorado de él y si es por Harry nunca lo sabrá. Eso no evita que se sienta un poco desolado y decepcionado de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no existió -y posiblemente nunca exista- nada que Louis viese en él como para enamorarse también. "La casa es tuya, no tienes que pagarme nada."

El menor deja la guitarra y abandona el salón, envuelto en esas botitas de piel falsa. Louis lo persigue, creyéndose loco, sin poder digerir lo que está viendo.

"Harry, para" Pero no lo hace, sigue cogiendo cosas que tienen que ser bajadas. "¡Para!" Ante el pequeño grito-petición el rizado acepta compresivo y vuelca su fuerte mirada verde en él. "Quieres decir... ¿realmente te estás yendo? ¿de verdad?" Harry asiente. "¿Hice algo mal?"

La risa del menor le llega a sorprender, con ese tono irónico y sarcástico, como si su pregunta inocente le pareciese una falsa burla. Realmente Louis no quiere saber por qué Harry se está yendo, aunque se haga una ligera -bueno, gran- idea de por qué. Y sabe que el culpable es él, porque así lo siente, porque ha alejado a su amigo, pero en su mente aquello sigue sonando bien y sigue siendo lo mejor para ambos.

"Estás bromeando conmigo, ¿cierto?"

"Noup. ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

Harry se sienta duramente en la cama, mientras revuelve su cabello en sus manos, visiblemente incómodo por la situación que está viviendo. Louis también se sienta, pero sin invadir demasiado el espacio privado del otro, sólo sorprendido y expectante, ante la mirada helada y dura del menor.

Este no es el Harry al que Louis ama, pero calla, porque posiblemente él tampoco sea el Louis que Harry ama.

"Tú querías que no mantuviésemos contacto, eso estoy haciendo" El rizado se encoge de hombros y revuelve los pensamientos de Louis.

"¿Y eso significa que tengas que abandonar  _nuestra_ casa?" Recalca, lo que hace a Harry temblar un poquito porque su escudo de dureza está cayendo. No está sorprendido porque con Louis siempre le ha pasado lo mismo. Da igual lo que pasase entre ambos, porque Louis siempre,  _siempre_ lo iba a arreglar con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. "Nunca te dije que te quería lejos de mi vida  _privada._ Te dije que te iba a seguir queriendo igual." Los ojos de Lou se clavan en él como el cuchillo más fino, realmente necesitados de una explicación. "Sabes que es verdad, que te quiero, Harry, yo-"

"Bueno..." Murmura Harry. "No dijiste que me querías lejos de tu vida privada, pero pasa que tu concepto de amistad no es el mismo que el mío. Yo pienso que la amistad está más allá de todo." Concluye, dando una suave palmada en la rodilla del mayor, imitando el acto que Louis tuvo con él hace unas semanas. Se levanta para marcharse, pero parece que su mejor amigo tiene mucho qué decir.

Es más, Louis está frotando sus manos nervioso y revolviendo sus pies sobre la maqueta, como no queriendo dejar ir a Harry. Quizás pensando algo que lo convenza de quedarse en su casa, su  _hogar._

"Lo lamento" Murmura Lou, pero su voz no es irónica. De hecho es el tono más suave que Harry le ha escuchado en meses. Eso quiere decir que en realidad se está disculpando. "Eres mi amigo, yo creía que me ibas a apoyar en eso, ya sabes. En querer disipar los rumores que no me definen."

Aquella último consigue que los ojos verdes viajen violentos a los azules. "¿Y tú eres mi amigo? Porque si tanto te molestasen los rumores quizás podrías haberlos negados en todos estos años. No lo hiciste, porque no te importaban. Te importaba más nuestra amistad. Y después de cuatro años, en los que incluso compartimos casa, me pides que no te mire, toque o te hable en público."

Louis bufa y se levanta, aún con un suave picor en sus manos y con el pelo pegado a su frente debido al incómodo sudor que se ha instalado en él desde que Harry le ha anunciado que se va a marchar.

"La última vez que me preguntaron fue hace dos años y las cosas han empezado a empeorar hace poco. Además, sabes de sobra que yo no manejo mi twitter, ahora."

Niega porque sabe que quizá Louis lleve sólo un poco de razón, pero le sigue sonando a excusa barata. No ha dado ningún motivo con peso para alejarlo. Quizá Harry está siendo egoísta, arrojándolo literalmente a mantener contacto en público -incluso cuando Lou no quiere-, a lo mejor está siendo egoísta al poner como condición para su amistad que ambos interactuen en público. No lo sabe. Sólo es capaz de reconocer que está dolido y con el corazón roto no puede pensar demasiado en resolver el asunto. En su mente lo único que oye es a Louis rechazándolo.

"Te apoyé con tu relación, o lo que sea eso, aun cuando ella no me parecía ni parece buena chica. Te apoyo con tus salidas nocturnas aunque te hagan tener esa imagen de fuckboy, que no eres en lo absoluto. Tus rebeliones contra modest, la discográfica. Lo que escribes o decides. Te he apoyado en todo, lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Y yo soy el mal amigo por irme de esta casa cuándo has sido tú el que me has alejado?" La voz de Harry se rompe, con algunas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y Louis quiere- demonios, quiere abrazarlo y decirle que todo irá bien, pero simplemente se queda allí estático. "¿Sabes qué? Olvídame, Louis"

Harry tarda poco en recoger todo y lo siguiente que Louis escucha es un portazo, luego su amigo se ha marchado. Pero no puede ir corriendo detrás de él, porque en su lugar cae sobre el sofá, con su cabeza dando vueltas y pensando en por qué Harry no ha dicho ni una vez  _"nuestra"_ casa.

    • • •  

Cuando Louis vuelve a moverse es probablemente cuando el timbre suena tres horas después. Aún está en el sofá tendido, con sus pies en alto y mirando a un punto fijo, sin poder creer lo que está pasando. No ha podido pensar o llegar una conclusión, simplemente aún tratando de superar que Harry se ha marchado.

El timbre suena insistente esta vez, así que Louis se tiene que obligar a levantarse de aquel sofá mullido y abrir la puerta. 

Detrás de ella están Zayn y Liam, que lo miran a la lejanía. Ambos tienen sus labios en una fina línea recta que desaparece en cuánto lo ven. En su lugar, resplandecen un par de sonrisas educadas mientras lo saludan.

"Hey Tommo." La voz de Zayn -para sorpresa de Louis- suena lenta y expectante. Sabe lo que está esperando su amigo. Sabe que está midiendo su tono porque no tiene ni idea de cómo se ha tomado la ida de Harry.

Tampoco es que tenga una buena respuesta que dar, en realidad. Simplemente está sopesando si realmente su petición a Harry fue tan increíble cómo para que abandonase la casa de ambos de esa manera. Bueno, Harry tiene un punto y es que probablemente Louis no hubiese hecho eso hace un par de años. Quizá hasta le hubiesen gustado los rumores, le hubiese gustado Harry. Quién sabe.

Se recuerda que Harry sigue siendo su amigo, a pesar de todo. Un amigo que, efectivamente, ha estado para él en cada decisión que ha tomado en su vida. Desde si fresa o chocolate o las realmente importantes para su vida. Nunca lo ha abandonado, incluso cuando Harry tuvo sus propios rumores sobre su sexualidad, él sólo le aseguró que en realidad no le importaban esas cosas. Que era feliz viviendo con su mejor amigo y que ningún estúpido cotilleo le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Liam lo tira en un abrazo y su amigo huele bien, reconfortándolo un poco. Escucha las botellas de cerveza chocar cuando se separan y le regala una sonrisa prometedora.

"Un día más y estaremos en carretera, creo que nos merecemos un momentos para nosotros." Liam le enseña las botellas que previamente ha escuchado y le regala un toque ligero en el hombro antes de ir más allá de Lou y adentrarse en la cocina.

Entonces es cuando Zayn lo mira con ojos dudosos y se aclara la garganta. Pasa un brazo por su cuello y lo atrae un poco más a él para luego cerrar la puerta con la punta de su pie.

"¿Cómo estás?" Simplemente pregunta, mientras ambos escuchan el ajetreo de platos a lo lejos. Zayn recoge un poco más fuerte el agarre y lo casi empuja hacia el sofá, en el que Louis cae rápido sin quejarse demasiado. Está exhausto y cansado, realmente no tiene ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos, pero sabe exactamente por qué están ahí y bueno... En realidad no es tan mal amigo,  _¿no?_

"No lo- no tengo ni idea." Se atreve a susurrar, mientras apoya los codos en su rodilla y se masajea la sien. No sabe como sentirse, es verdad. Está dolido, pero no decepcionado. "Parece que me lo merezco." Se acusa, mientras su mirada viaja por ahí, pensando en la soledad que casi se puede tocar sin un Harry por el salón. "Lo hago, ¿a qué sí?"

Zayn hace una mueca, no contento con la autocrítica tan dura de su amigo, pero tampoco tan consecuente como para decirle que no se lo merece -más si en realidad sí lo hace-. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y se sienta junto a él, después de darle una suave mirada a la cocina y ver a Liam saliendo de allí. El castaño se sienta, volcando en las manos de sus amigos unas cervezas y dejando algún tipo de comida -que Louis ni siquiera quiere ver- en la pequeña mesa de enfrente.

"La cagaste, sí." Le da la razón Liam, mientras Zayn le da una mirada acusatoria. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea un falso y le diga que no, cuando sí?" Le recrimina, mientras el moreno sólo voltea sus ojos y hace un gesto de desaprobación. "Mira Lou, yo no sé exactamente que se te pasó por la cabeza cuando le pediste que no te mirase o hablase, no lo sé. No me importa, tampoco. La cosa es que ahora tenemos a dos amigos y compañeros destrozados y..."

"¿Niall está con él?" Pregunta suave Louis, cortando la reprimenda de su amigo. Zayn suspira y con sus ojos cerrados asiente.

"No íbamos a venir." Liam confiesa. "Bueno, no como  _no íbamos a venir porque somos malos amigos_. Sólo creíamos que necesitabas un día para pensar, pero Harry literalmente nos obligó a venir."

Louis se siente culpable porque, bueno, Harry es quién tiene el derecho de estar destrozado y aún así sigue siendo malditamente atento con él. Incluso cuando Louis no se merece tener amigos para animarlo, Harry se ha preocupado porque esté bien resguardado.

"Me lo merezco" Concluye el más mayor, suspirando.

"Yo sólo quiero saber..." Zayn se incluye en la conversación. "¿Realmente te afectan esos rumores? Quiero decir, han estado ahí por tanto tiempo y tú siempre pareciste cómodo con ello y con Harry, nunca pensé qué... No sé, que realmente estuvieses saliendo con Eleanor porque sí."

La mirada de Louis se dirige rápida a él, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pensabais que Harry y yo...?"

Liam chasquea su lengua, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza y acomodarse un poco más cerca a Louis, como si la conversación se tornara más intima y confidente.

"Bueno, amigo, es lo que parecía." Se defiende, mientras alza sus manos y entorna sus ojos hacia él. "No tan así cómo súper enamorado, pero siempre creímos que sentías algo por Harry..."

"Por más pequeño que fuese ese sentimiento siempre pensamos que bueno, había algo. Un crush, algo..." Zayn le da la razón mientras se entretiene con su botellín, visiblemente incómodo por la confesión que le está haciendo a su amigo.

Todos creen que Harry está enamorado de Louis desde hace años. No es cómo si el rizado lo fuese contando a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco es tan difícil de ver que siempre había sentido a Louis como algo más que un amigo. Las miradas, las caricias, Harry hablando tan bien de Louis... Eran indicadores de algo. Claro que, aquella creencia había abandonado el termino  _teoría_  y se había transformado en un  _hecho_ cuando Niall les había llamado porque Harry había llegado llorando a su casa. Luego allí, el rubio no pudo hacer más que confirmarle lo que ya suponían.

Pero al menos para Zayn y Liam, Louis es una cosa totalmente distinta. Estaba demasiado preocupado porque pensarán los demás, embargado por sus inseguridad como para siquiera plantearse que Harry está ahí de pie frente a él, esperando una señal.

"No lo hubo y no lo hay." Asegura Louis serio, con una mueca en su rostro. La sola idea de él enamorado de Harry o a la inversa le da gracia porque, bueno, Louis ya lo había intentado.

Realmente sintió algo pequeño por Harry la primera vez que lo vio. Una pequeña atracción. Comenzó siendo sutil, con algunas insinuaciones y luego comenzó a ser más obvio, pero Harry nunca respondió. Louis podía creer que el rizado era inocente, pero no estúpido y si no le había dado señales era porque realmente no sentía nada por él. Louis acabó terminando el sentimiento hace años cuando se dio cuenta que funcionaban mejor como amigos y que a él, realmente, no le gustaban los hombres sino las mujeres.

"Te creemos, Tommo." Asegura Zayn, mientras apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo y aprieta suavemente, regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante. 

"No, no lo hacéis" Lou dice. No lo hacen. Nadie cree que entre Harry y él no hay nada. Se siente frutado e inconcluso, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. "Yo la cagué y él ya no va ser mi amigo y..."

La sonrisa de Zayn se proyecta. "¿Realmente no te das cuenta, eh?

"Quizá debería buscarlo, no sé- buscarlo y hablar con él, pedirle que vuelva..."

Liam niega con la cabeza. "Creo que no es lo mejor, Lou." Una mueca formándose en su rostro por ver a su amigo tan perdido y confuso. "Pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo ir... Es decir, deja que pase el tiempo. Lo superará, sabes como es Harry. Si él decide que quiere hablar contigo lo hará. Pero no lo fuerces... Creo que no es justo prometer que no te van a importar lo rumores, porque él sabe que no es así y va a sentir que te está obligando..."

"¿No quieres que intente recuperar mi amistad? ¿Sólo echarla por la borda?"

"¿No es eso lo que has hecho ya?"

Louis se ofende. Realmente lo hace. "Mira Li, entiendo que estés de su parte, lo entiendo de verdad. Pero quizás deberías estar allí y no aquí, si tan mala persona te parezco"

"¿Ves? Ese es tu maldito problema, te crees que todo el mundo está constantemente pensando lo peor de ti, incluso cuando ellos no lo hacen. Incluso cuando ellos darían todo por ti y tú..."

"Chicos, chicos" Calma Zayn, poniendo una mano entre los cuerpos de los amigos que han comenzado a discutir en voz alta. "Lo único cierto aquí es que hay dos personas que están sufriendo y nosotros no somos los culpables, Lou."

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Pregunta abatido, no quiere seguir discutiendo. No quiere pagarlo con sus amigos, pero necesita encontrar una respuesta o alguna manera de actuar que haga que Harry vuelva. "Lo sé." Asegura. "Pero no sé qué hacer..."

"Yo apoyo a Liam." Encoge sus labios Zayn, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Porque él puede aconsejarle y apoyarle, pero no puede hacer que se solucionen las cosas o que se enamore de Harry. "Déjalo estar. Si sabes que volviendo a tu amistad con él lo vas a seguir dañando, mejor que no hagas nada. No podemos permitirte que vayas dañándolo así cómo así..."

Louis suspira y no dice nada más. Sus amigos tampoco, simplemente beben y comen, intentando animarlo un poco. Contando anécdotas en las que _intencionalmente_  Harry no está presente. 

Y Louis lo intenta. Lo hace. Ríe un poco y añade algunas más, intentando divertirse. Pero no es hasta que finalmente sus amigos se van, que se tumba en la cama vacía de Harry mirando el techo y por primera vez en todo el día, se permite llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ayer todos mis problemas parecían tan lejos_ **

**_ahora parece como si estuviesen aquí para quedarse_ **

**_(yesterday)_ **

**• • •**

Louis no quiere mentir cuando Zayn le pregunta si está borracho, triste o ambas cosas. Sólo puede proferir un murmuro bajo sus gafas de sol, revolviéndose en el sofá negro de aquella oficina. Simon no lo mira cuando lo hace, pero Liam si dirige sus ojos hacia él.

_Está menos borracho de lo que debería y más triste de lo que le gustaría estar._

La noche anterior había estado intentando dormir por tres horas. Sin éxito, por supuesto. Así que decidió beber un poco. Fueron al menos nueve copas, no las puede recordar con exactitud. Bebió hasta que las lágrimas y la soledad no se sintieron tan pesadas. No con mucho éxito, porque seguía con su cabeza llena de un mar de dudas y ganas de llorar.

"Dos horas y os ponéis en marcha." Dice Simon, a nadie en específico. Sólo los felicita y les desea un buen tour mundial, antes de asegurarse que todos han guardado las cosas en sus maletas. Louis ni siquiera lo ha intentado, sólo ha empujado dentro una pasta de dientes, un peine y un par de calzoncillos. Incluso si han sido los más agujereados que tiene, no le importa.

No hay rastro de Harry en aquella reunión que dura una hora y a Louis parece no molestarle su ausencia cuando vuelve a gemir por el dolor de cabeza. Zayn lo ayuda a levantarse, para ir a descansar al bus que a pesar de arrancar en dos horas, ya está esperándolos.

"Está en casa, con su familia. Se unirá a nosotros mañana en Manchester." Le murmura Zayn privadamente pero Louis no dice nada, sólo cierra sus ojos y se ajusta al cuello de su amigo.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, su cabeza está sobre la almohada de alguna de las literas del bus. Perezosamente se estiraza y se da cuenta que aún hay sol. Niall está sentado sus pies con una sonrisa y un café en la mano.

"¡Lou! Buenos días." Saluda y estira el vaso hacia su cara. Louis se sienta en la cama y lo mira con su cara de  _te-voy-a-matar_ , pero acepta gustoso el regalo de su amigo. "Dormiste todo el día y toda la noche." Le anuncia, encogiéndose de hombros. Lou se asombra, pero no le importa demasiado, necesitaba descansar. "Tenemos una entrevista dentro de dos horas, debemos ir a arreglarnos."

Asiente mientras bebe del café y luego despeina su cabello, aún con el sueño flotando alrededor de él. "¿Ha vuelto?"

La sonrisa del chico se borra, jugueteando ahora con sus manos. Niega con la cabeza y luego le lanza una mirada de conciliación. "Va a venir a la entrevista y lo más seguro es que ya no lo veamos hasta el concierto de esta noche."

"Joder." Murmura, dolido. Porque es cierto que no quiere obligar a Harry a hablar con él, pero de verdad quiere ver si está bien. Louis no se perdonaría si estuviese destrozado por su culpa. ¿Tantos años defendiéndolo de los demás para terminar siendo él quién lo dañe? No. Simplemente no.

"Debes de entenderlo." Murmura simple, mientras le da la razón en silencio. "Ya pasará." Su amigo le deja un golpe en el hombro y se levanta. "Ahora vayámonos, tienen que arreglarte esa cara. Si es posible, claro."

Louis gruñe y le regala un guantazo en la cabeza, pero Niall sólo puede reír.

  • • • 

Está nervioso, muy nervioso. Del tipo de estar casi tirándose del pelo, con los ojos abiertos y apretando sus piernas contra sí. Tiene a Zayn a un lado y a Niall en el otro, ambos hablan sobre algo de la gira que a él no le interesa. Sólo tiene sus ojos en la puerta que se muestra absoluta al fondo, esperando que Harry entre.

Liam llega de beber agua y se sienta al otro lado de Zayn, uniéndose a la conversación. Intentando a veces que Louis se una, cuando Harry entra por la puerta.

Louis juzga en silencio: Harry se ve mal. Muy mal, peor que él. Ni siquiera lleva sus botines, han sido sustituidos por unas deportivas negras. Ropa deportiva también, ajustándose a sus altos hombros y pegándose a sus muslos. En definitiva:  _Todo lo que Harry Styles no es._

Tiene visibles marcas moradas bajo sus ojos y lleva su pelo -que está creciendo- despeinado. Se ve realmente demacrado y Louis se odia porque, bueno, es él quién lo tiene así. Y no quiere ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera porque  no se lo merece, no se merece sufrir. 

No lo mira, por supuesto, Louis ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciese. Simplemente saluda con la mano y se sienta al otro lado del sillón, recibiendo un saludo por parte de Niall.

"¿Qué tal?" Pregunta bajito el rubio y luego la conversación se convierte en un par de susurros que Louis está seguro que no quiere escuchar, porque lo pondrían más tristes.

Más tarde de lo que reconoce, la hoster de la entrevista ya está frente ellos y haciendo preguntan a las que no presta atención. Mira al suelo e intenta no llorar cuando Harry responde y escucha su voz por primera vez en días. Está un poco ronco y tiene la garganta magullada.

En otros días, quizás Louis le podría haber prometido una taza de té para su descanso vocal y luego se hubiesen acurrucado juntos a ver alguna de esas películas asquerosamente románticas que tanto le gustan a Harry. Pero eso suena a idea del pasado.

No puede evitar mirar a Harry varias veces y se cuestiona, ahí, si eso es lo que ven las fans. Las miradas furtivas que le suele dar al rizado, perdidas entre ellos. Sin intenciones ocultas, sólo por el simple placer de ver su rostro de lleno. Se cuestiona, por primera vez en lo que parecen años, si realmente parece enamorado de Harry o si realmente lo está y no quiere aceptarlo.

Enumera: No puede negar a sí mismo que está muy mal por la idea de Harry, por él. Incluso si pretendiese no darse cuenta de que el rizado le duele más de lo que dice en alto, no podría ocultar que su corazón está medio roto. Ese sentimiento lo acompaña mientras recuerda no sentirse así cuando Eleanor rompió con él. Cuando eso pasó, simplemente lo aceptó, hasta que la castaña llegó con contrato por parte de la gestión. Y él aceptó porque, bueno, ayudaba a seguir despejando los rumores sobre su sexualidad. Rumores que no le parecen tan absurdos en este momento.

Se acaba de dar cuenta que con Harry todo era diferente.  _Siempre parece ser todo diferente._ Las caricias privadas, los abrazos, los susurros, las risas y las palabras bonitas. Y el dolor, por supuesto. Todo es mucho más intenso en él cuando Harry está involucrado.

¿Estaba ciertamente sintiendo algo por Harry? ¿Lo estaba?

Entonces, la pelirroja -de la que ni siquiera recuerda el nombre- lo mira fijamente. Tiene que sentarse bien en aquel sillón y soltar la peor-mejor sonrisa falsa de su vida, consciente de que está teniendo una revelación amorosa durante una entrevista.

"Y Louis... ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita del álbum?" La mujer sostiene una sonrisa hacia él, mientras baja el papel de las preguntas y extiende el álbum hacia sus manos. Lo recoge gustoso y lo acaricia levemente.

"Si tengo que elegir entre en las que he participado... sería Strong. Definitivamente." Dice sincero, porque realmente lo es. "Creo que habla de una situación que muchos hemos vivido o estamos  _viviendo_. Estás viendo a una persona que quieres marchar, pero te resistes a que se vaya." Explica suavemente, con miedo. "Es cómo diciendo  _no te vayas, tú me haces fuerte. Podemos ser fuertes. Podemos... ya sabes, intentarlo._ "

Entonces, después del discursito, le da una mirada a Harry. Sabe perfectamente que los medios van a tener para comer medio mes. También que las fans van a especular demasiado, muchísimo, él mismo lo está permitiendo. Pero no hay una cosa que le importe menos que eso, para ser sinceros. 

Sonríe ampliamente cuando se encuentra con la mirada verde de Harry sobre él. Aún con sus ojeras y la piel blanquecida, su expresión sigue siendo suave hacia él.

"Wow Louis." La presentadora ríe bajito, dirigiendo un poco más de su atención hacia él. "Dices que lo estás viviendo, ¿estás teniendo problemas con Eleanor?"

Louis hace una mueca. "No con ella, exactamente."

La confesión baja parece hacer que los demás se ahoguen por unos segundos, pues Zayn le da un leve golpe por la espalda y puede escuchar a Niall tose. La presentadora sonríe complacida y él se sonroja, pero una voz los interrumpe.

Es un hombre de la gestión, que está mirando desde fuera.

"Eso tiene que ir fuera."

Escucha al técnico del canal chasquear suavemente la lengua y negar con la cabeza. Se acerca al otro hombre para que no se escuche en cámara, pero aún así todos lo oyen.

"Estamos en vivo, lo lamento."

Todo lo que puede escuchar luego son susurros y el programa continúa como si aquello no hubiese pasado, con un Liam un poco tímido y un Louis que no participa más por miedo a ser reprendido duramente después. Ha sido estúpido, está bien. No debería de haber expuesto a Harry de esa forma, ni su relación con Eleanor.

Luego sólo escucha llamadas lejanas en su teléfono, Eleanor insistiendo en hablar pero él sin mostrar ningún interés. Vaga por la arena, cena algo antes de entrar al escenario y luego le canta Strong a Harry.

Pero el rizado no lo mira en ningún momento.

  • • • 

Eleanor aparece al día siguiente, cuando aún no han marchado de Manchester. Louis no la ha invitado. Gestión, piensa. Luego de la entrevista del día anterior era claro que tenían que eliminar los rumores de cualquier infidelidad por parte de Louis.

Están en el autobús todos -inclusive Harry, que sólo está con su teléfono al fondo de aquel pequeño salón- cuando ella aparece en un pequeño vestido y con gafas de sol, sonriendo. Se tira hacia él, pero Louis la aparta.

"¿Eleanor?" Suena realmente extrañado, dirigiendo su mirada levemente hacia el rizado, que no ha levantado la mirada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

La chica saluda a los demás con la mano levemente y se quita las gafas de sol, con el ceño fruncido. Se sienta junto a él, muy cerca, pero Louis se encarga de retirarse un poco.  _Espacio personal, en serio, gracias._

"¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio?" La chica parece masticar chicle, aún así dirige una gran mirada a sus ojos, intentando estar tierna para él. Louis hace lo que parece una mueca y se siente realmente mal. Ya sabes, un día antes estaba dedicándole a Harry la canción y al otro se presenta su queridísima novia en el tour.

"No somos novios." Sentencia serio, mientras retira suavemente los brazos de Eleanor de su cuerpo, que han viajado en segundos con la intención de conseguir un abrazo. No la va a abrazar. 

No va a negar que en algún momento le llegó a parecer una linda chica, con la que podría haber tenido algo a largo plazo. Pero todos esos sentimientos están desechado. Él había aceptado salir con ella de vez en cuando, pero le había pedido a Simon, expresamente, que no se presentara en el tour. No al menos en el bus. Ya sabes, ir a algún concierto de ellos para que la fotografíen, que la gestión le mande tuits... Eso son cosas que sí puede aceptar, pero no que se presente con todos los chicos y tengan que fingir que son una pareja feliz cuando no lo son. No cuando en su cabeza sigue latente el hecho de que no está seguro si realmente siente algo por Harry o no.

Los chicos parecen realmente sorprendidos con la pequeña confesión de Louis, incluso eso consigue que Harry levante suavemente su mirada del teléfono y clave sus ojos en su mejor amigo. 

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Lou?" Eleanor se esfuerza- realmente se esfuerza en que Louis no descubra el pastel, pero lo dicho está dicho y no puede ser cambiado.

"No quiero seguir mintiendo, me cansé." Murmura agotado, realmente exhausto del momento por el que está pasando. No saber qué hacer, qué decir. No sabe ni siquiera si el dolor que siente en el pecho se va a marchar alguna vez. "Le pedí expresamente a Simon que no vieneses al tour. Está bien para mí unas cuantas salidas al mes, pero esto yo no lo voy a permitir."

Eleanor abandona la postura dulce, en su lugar se vuelve violenta y casi dura, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

"Mira, realmente no me importa quien sepa de esto, en serio. Yo tengo un contrato que cumplir y un dinero que ganar, quieras tú o no." Su voz es desafiante y Louis se arrepiente por haberse mezclado con una persona tan capaz de hacer a alguien infeliz sólo por el maldito dinero.

"Eh." La voz de Zayn suena por encima de los demás, siendo el primero en tener el valor suficiente para poder decir algo. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Louis se permite mirar hacia el lado, hacia dónde están los chicos. Claro que él no mira a ninguno que no sea Harry, quién tiene la mirada fijamente clavada en él. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la lengua entre sus labios. Si Lou no lo conociese lo suficiente, pensaría que está enfadado. 

El cruce de miradas vuelca el corazón de Louis sobre el suelo y lo pisotea.

"Está bien." Acepta la castaña. " Louis y yo no somos novios." Toma la palabra, con esos aires de grandeza y su típico y característico ceño fruncido. Los chicos parecen expectantes, sin poderse creer lo que está pasando. "Lo fuimos, pero lo dejé, luego acepté un contrato y aquí estamos. ¿Contentos?"

Liam se revuelca en su sitio, buscando una postura cómoda y luego mira expectante a Louis, casi regañándolo con la mirada. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Tommo?"

"No quería involucraros en esto, chicos." Murmura, con vergüenza y con su mirada al suelo.

En un momento pensó que quizá era bueno tener novia para despejar los rumores de él siendo gay, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Aún así, el nunca quiso que los demás supiesen de aquello, simplemente era algo de Eleanor, Simon y él.

"¿Qué dices, Lu?" La voz de Niall suena realmente sorprendida, mientras se apega más a él, con sus ojos azules llenándolo por completo. "Sabes que si lo hubiésemos sabido,  _esto_  nunca hubiese ocurrido."

"Por eso mismo..." Louis le regala una mirada a Niall y se remueve nervioso sobre el sillón. "Realmente en algún punto pensé que, ya sabes, era bueno para acallar los rumores. Me equivoqué. Lo siento." La disculpa tiene un tono pesado. Todos saben que va dirigida para Harry, quién aún mira la escena desde aquel lejano sillón, sin dar ninguna reacción por su parte. "Supongo que ahora lo sabéis." Se encoge de hombros y se gira para mirar a Eleanor. "Hablaré con Simon y hoy mismo estarás abandonando el tour."

Es lo último que puede decir antes de irse del bus y buscar a Simon en su agenda de contactos. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yo te confesaré mis pecados_ **

**_y así podrás afilar tu cuchillo_ **

**_(take my to church)_ **

**• • •**

La luna están en todo lo alto y Harry simplemente está tirado sobre la cama de espaldas, escribiendo algo. Canción por supuesto, para Louis. Cuando está triste es cuando mejor escribe y él ni siquiera está ahí para quejarse por la dedicación, así que no le importa demasiado.

No es cómo si hubiese superado a Louis,  _si es que eso es posible._  Y la mejor manera de sobrellevarlo es escribir.

Por la televisión está pasando algún telediario local que no le interesa, cuando escucha varios porrazos en la puerta. El primero es fuerte, los otros dos se pierden con la presentadora. Suelta el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno y frunce el ceño. Él no está esperando a nadie, ni siquiera ha pedido comida o algo -tampoco es que haya estado comiendo mucho-.

Sólo lleva el pantalón de pijama y está descalzo cuando camina con cautela hacia la puerta, aún extrañado cuando la abre.

No lo puede creer cuando lo ve, claro.

Louis está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lleva una camisa amarilla con algún logo, tiene el pelo revuelto y lo mira con pena. Sus ojos encendidos, con las mejillas rojas -producto de lo que parecen ser lágrimas- y un pequeño puchero en sus labios, que están hinchado.

"Lou..." Murmura sorprendido, mirando el estado del más mayor, quién no puede siquiera mantener sus ojos abiertos, casi cayéndose. Lo recoge con ambas manos, tirándolo bajo sus brazos y lo empuja dentro, para luego cerrar la puerta. "Dios..." Louis no pesa en sus brazos. Lo lleva con facilidad a la cama y lo deja suavemente. No para de hipar, mientras mira a algún lugar que aún Harry no puede identificar. "Estás fatal. Voy a pedir algo para bajar el alcohol."

Harry se pierde en la gran suite, aún con las emociones a flor de piel. La chica de recepción le contesta rápido y él pide café y pastillas.

Cuando está de vuelta, puede ver que Lou está mucho más cómodo. Con su cuerpo apoyado en el cabecero y sus piernas estiradas pero cayéndose un poco para la izquierda por no poder mantener el equilibro. Tiene una sonrisita en sus labios, mientras sostiene el cuaderno de Harry. Sus ojos azules, casi cerrados, pasando suavemente por las letras.

"H-Harry." Un pequeño hipo sale de los labios rojos de Louis, mientras saca la sonrisa más arriba, realmente complacido con lo que está leyendo. Él se acerca cauteloso, sin hacer mucho ruido, sólo demostrando su presencia. Lou parece un niño pequeño cuando estira el cuaderno frente a sus ojos. "¿De verdad escribiste esto? Two Ghosts... Se va a notar demasiado, Hazza. No la vamos a poder producir..." Divaga, en un murmuro. Luego, estira sus ojos hacia él, con pena. "Wow, vaya. Yo realmente no te merezco. ¿No es así?" Sus ojos viajando fuertemente, buscando una confirmación.

Bueno, Harry no va a mentir. Sigue enamorado de Louis como el primer día. Incluso si sabe que lo suyo es imposible, improbable o algo platónico. Es un sentimiento que nunca se ha ido. A veces más flojo, a veces más duro, pero siempre ahí, martilleando la parte baja de su cabeza y haciendo que su corazón golpee contra su pecho violentamente. Pero no sabe si Louis no lo merece. Y cree no querer saberlo.

Tampoco se quiere  _aprovechar_  de Louis herido, borracho e inconsciente. No quiere sacarle sus secretos simplemente porque puede. Él no es así y además, sigue siendo su mejor amigo. Alguien importante en su vida, una persona a la que cuidar y proteger.

"Eso no es algo que debamos discutir ahora, cariño." Asegura, mientras con sus grandes manos retira el cuaderno de las pequeñas de Louis. Diminutas a su lado, casi parece que están hechas para encajar con las suyas. "Ahora deberías recostarte y esperar a que llegue el café."

"Lo-lo siento, Harry." Otro hipo. "Sabes que- sabes que te adoro. Y que nunca haría nada que te dañase. He sido un egoísta al haberte pedido que te alejaras sólo porque no soy capaz de aceptar mis sentimientos. Soy un hijo de puta. Perdóname." Las palabras salen atropelladamente, colándose por los labios de Louis. Y parece sincero. Y quizá esté ablandando la dureza de su corazón.  _Quizá, quizá..._

"Han sido unas semanas duras..." Recuerda el rizado mientras ayuda a Louis a recostarse. La cama king size los recoge a ambos, pero Harry se asegura de cubrir a su amigo con unas cuántas sábanas para que no pase frío una vez el alcohol comienza a disminuir de su organismo. "Realmente duras. Pero el alcohol no es la solución, Lou. Nunca lo es."

Louis se apoya, mirando hacia el lado en el que Harry está. 

"No lo es.." Susurra, dándole la razón. "Pero no sé cómo dejar de darle vueltas a todo esto..."

Louis cierra sus ojitos, el azul perdiéndose con ellos.

"No se trata de pensar en ello o no. Se trata de dejar ir." Le declara, en una promesa silenciosa de que algún día va a dejar de doler. No sabe cuándo, porque él ni siquiera tiene la misma respuesta para su propio dolor.

Louis se estira un poco, hasta que acaba acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry, el cuál lo acepta gustoso. Ha extrañado muchísimo a este Louis.  _El fácil, el cariñoso, el sincero._  Así que estira su brazo para rodearlo y comenzar a jugar con pelo, intentando que se relaje y que el mareo no lo haga vomitar.

"No puedo dejarte ir." Lou asegura, con una pequeña voz y luego estira su brazo para rodear la cadera de Harry y aspirar su aroma. Parece cómodo y él no se queja, simplemente sigue peinando su cabello.

"Ni yo a ti." Confiesa, usando él ahora utilizando su voz suave. Luego deja un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Louis.

"Se siente correcto." Murmura el mayor, ajustándose más a su pecho, como un pequeño gatito que necesita ser protegido. " _Esto_. Se siente cómo si estuviese en casa."

Harry no dice nada cuando nota que la respiración de Louis comienza a suavizarse. Sólo asiente en silencio, dándole la razón.

Louis Tomlinson es su hogar y eso no va a cambiar. _Nunca._

  • • • 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando escucha la puerta sonar de nuevo. Aún tiene a Louis en su pecho cuando se encarga de desencajarse de él, suavemente. Lou no dice nada, sólo murmura y se vuelve a acurrucar contra la cama. Harry se toma unos segundos en darse cuenta lo mal que Louis está. Con sus ojeras y los huesos de sus mejillas más marcados.

Camina despreocupado, apagando la televisión en su camino. La puerta es abierta y se descubre a una mujer, con un pequeño carrito. Harry la silencia con su mano y la chica sonríe abiertamente. Le agradece con un mudo "gracias" y cierra la puerta.

Deja el carrito en algún lugar. Luego, coloca las pastillsa y un poco de agua en la mesita de noche, junto a Louis. Deja también un poco de café, a sabiendas de que estará frío cuando el mayor despierte. Lo cubre, también, con una manta porque el frío ha comenzado a llegar levemente por la madrugada y no quiere subir la calefacción al punto de que haga calor. El calor es agobiante cuando estás borracho.

Le da una última mirada a su amigo, que parece complacido con la comodidad y sale fuera de la habitación, no sin antes coger una tarjeta de la habitación.

Camina por el pasillo en silencio, sin saber muy bien la hora que es. Despreocupado, sin mucho qué hacer o qué decir respecto a la situación.

Puede que él no esté en buenos términos con Louis o que ni siquiera se hablen, pero sigue siendo su amigo y él sigue queriéndolo y protegiéndolo. Harry no es el tipo de persona que dejaría a su amigo tirado en el pasillo de un hotel y borracho, por más daño que le haya podido hacer. Además, Louis también lo está pasando mal, realmente se ve y se nota.

La puerta de Zayn se abre minutos después y se sorprende de verlo allí. Harry está con sus manos a sus costados, sin mucho qué decir y los ojos un poco rojos.

"Hmm... Espero no molestar, Z." Se disculpa, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero su amigo niega con la cabeza y abre mucho más la puerta, revelando a los demás allí.

Están sentados alrededor de la televisión, jugando a algo en la play, mientras comen y beben unas cervezas. Niall lo saluda con la mano y Liam murmura un hola, mientras siguen enfrascados en el videojuego. 

Harry entra mientras Zayn niega con la cabeza, mientras cierra la puerta.

"No te preocupes. Está bien." Le asegura, mientras camina a su lado y se sientan ambos en la cama, tras los chicos. Miran despreocupadamente la televisión, sin prestar demasiado atención. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, Louis ha aparecido borracho en mi habitación."

El juego es automáticamente parado y luego tiene seis ojos sobre él. Se reúnen privadamente a su alrededor, como si estuviesen en una fiesta de pijamas y Harry estuviese contando su primera vez. Qué triste.

"¿Cómo dices?" Niall pregunta, perplejo, mientras agarra su cerveza y le presta atención. "¿Borracho como  _malditamente borracho_  o como  _sólo feliz_?" 

Harry suspira. "Malditamente borracho."

Después de la confesión, los ojos de Liam vagan por encima de los chicos, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Quién ha dejado que Louis salga?"

"Oye, Li, nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Louis es mayor, él debe saber controlarse." Se defiende el moreno, mientras que se acurruca en la cama, justo al lado de donde Harry está sentado en posición de indio. "Él tiene que aprender a manejar sus sentimientos."

"Sí, el problema es que Louis está manejando, últimamente, sus sentimientos a través del alcohol." Responde irónico el susodicho. "Se está convirtiendo en un problema."

"No creo que sea para tanto en realidad." Niall deshecha la idea de Louis siendo, ya sabes, alcohólico. Porque aunque sí que es cierto que Louis suele emborracharse cuando no puede lidiar con el dolor, no es cómo si se presentase a las entrevistas y a los conciertos sin poder ni siquiera articular una palabra. "Sólo está pasando un mal momento..."

"Bueno," media Liam, levantándose. "Supongo que viniste a pedirnos que alguno se quedase con él."

"Por favor." Suplica Harry, con sus ojos entrecerrados y uniendo sus manos. "No quiero que se ahogue con su propio vómito, pero tampoco quiero tener que, ya sabes, estar ahí cuando se despierte. Ni siquiera sé si se acordará. Va a ser extraño si se levanta y sólo estoy ahí..."

Liam asiente, comprendiendo y deja su cerveza en la mesa.

"Entonces me quedo yo con él esta noche." Asegura. "Pero no creas que no le voy a decir que se presentó borracho..."

"Liam, no. Por favor." Pidió. "Creo que no es justo para él."

Zayn le da la razón, levantándose para ponerse frente a Liam, en un intento de desestimar la idea de Liam.

"No lo es. Tiene razón. Bastante en la miseria está ya cómo para que tú le digas que se presentó borracho en el cuarto de Harry y hundirlo más. Simplemente no." 

Niall se acurruca donde antes estaba Zayn, aún en calcetines y con la cerveza en la mano. Entonces chasquea su lengua.

"Estás siendo muy duro con él, Liam."

"No digas eso Niall, no lo estoy siendo." Liam reniega de esa idea, mientras levanta sus manos en alto. "Yo lo apoyo y lo voy a ayudar en lo que haga falta. Pero no voy a aceptar tener a un amigo con el corazón roto y a otro emborrachándose todas las noches, mientras nosotros no hacemos nada." Le explica, intentando que entiendan su punto. "Yo sé que Louis siente algo por Harry. Vamos chicos, todos lo hemos notado. El tonto es él si no se quiere dar cuenta y le sigue dando cuerda a esta situación que no nos va a llevar a ningún lugar."

"De hecho, vino a pedir perdón." Harry confiesa, con su voz rota y ronca para luego aclararse la garganta. Sin mirar a ningún punto fijo, porque esos tres chicos son sus amigos pero la situación es tan triste que no se siente cómodo contando como se siente. "Me dijo que me adoraba, que había sido un hijo de puta y que lo perdonase."

Liam exclama y estira sus manos hacia arriba, mientras mira a Zayn y Niall. "¿Veis? Louis está sintiendo algo por Harry y nosotros ni siquiera estamos ayudándolo a descubrir qué. No quiero decir os lo dije, pero _os lo dije._ "

"No es vuestra culpa, Li." Le promete en un murmuro el rizado, mientras se tira al lado de Niall, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. "Es una situación que yo llevo arrastrando por años, ya. Realmente no me importa, he aprendido a estar así, bueno, con el corazón roto constantemente."

Niall acaricia el pelo de Harry, en un intento de tranquilizar las lágrimas que van a brotar pronto de sus ojos. "Tampoco es tu culpa, nadie elige de quien se enamora." Coloca el pequeño rizo de Harry con los demás y lo empuja a su cuello, para abrazarlo. "Para nosotros también es frustrante esta situación, sólo queremos que seas felices."

"Incluso si eso significa que seáis felices por separado." Juzga Liam, cuando todos lo miran sorprendidos. "Louis no tiene la culpa de sentirse así, pero sí de haberte alejado y de que tú estés así. Yo lo apoyo, pero no puedo estar de su parte en esto cuando no lleva la razón." Explica. "Quiero a Louis muchísimo, cómo un hermano. Lo sabéis. Si él termina dándose cuenta de que siente algo por ti y tú estás de acuerdo, yo seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero si él va a seguir así, tipo volviendo y yendo como quiera, entonces prefiero que esté alejado de ti."

"No lo entiendes." Le asegura Harry. "Él está confuso y dolido. Yo siempre estaré para él, incluso si eso significa que me parta el corazón cada día. Lo haré porque pase lo que pase, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo."

"Yo no voy a decir nada más, te lo prometo" Liam parece sincero, mientras pone su mano en la espalda de Harry, que todavía está asegurado entre los brazos de Niall. "Pero tenéis que hablar sobre lo que está pasando. Al principio pensé que sería buena idea que él te diese tu tiempo, pero se está comportando de _esta_  manera. Sólo hablad y que sea lo que tenga que ser." El castaño acaricia la mejilla de Harry y luego le da un suave golpe en el hombro, antes de agarrar la tarjeta de la habitación de su mano y marcharse, despidiéndose de todos.

Niall lo acomoda un poco más, mientras estira su mano para recoger el mando de la televisión y cambiar el canal, poniendo cualquier película. Zayn se une al otro lado de Harry, simplemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Con sus dos amigos protegiéndolo y con el film realmente pésimo que están pasando, Harry no tarda mucho en caer rendido.

  • • • 

Louis no ubica el último día en el que se levantó sin dolor de cabeza. Con el sol dándole en los ojos y un bulto fuerte a su lado, consigue abrirlos un poco revelándole a Liam roncando levemente junto a él. El castaño está profundamente dormido y no se despierta cuando Louis se baja de la cama y se fija en las pastillas y el agua. Las toma sin decir demasiado, rebuscando en sus pantalones el teléfono móvil. Las 10 de la mañana marca el reloj, con un poco de frío fuera.

Se frota los hombros y se acerca al baño, sabiendo perfectamente dónde es. Porque incluso si no es su habitación  _y lo sabe_ , es muy, muy parecida.

Su presencia ante el espejo hace que su pelo se ponga de punta. Tienes ojeras extensas, las mejillas huecas y los labios secos. Su pelo parece un nido de pájaros y la barba de días está creciendo considerablemente. Destrozado, así está.

Escucha un bostezo y ve a través del espejo a Liam, quién lo mira simple.

Reconoce el peine que está encima del lavaba y también la colonia. Luego suspira y se gira enteramente hacia su amigo.

"No me digas que me presenté ayer en la habitación de Harry,  _borracho_." Es más una afirmación que una respuesta, pero su amigo la contesta cuando hace una mueca y no dice nada. "¿Te pidió que vinieras? Quiero decir, ¿se fue porque vine y te pidió que me cuidaras?"

Los ojos de Liam se abren aterrado con la sola idea de Harry dejando a Louis en una habitación de hotel, solo, simplemente porque no quiere estar con él.

"Oh, no. Louis, no." Niega rotundamente. "Él te cuidó, te dejó durmiendo y las pastillas sobre la mesa. Luego nos pidió que alguno viniese porque pensó que para ti no sería agradable despertarte y verlo a él."

"¿Cómo no va a ser agradable?" Murmura, cohibido, pasando su peso al lavabo, apoyándose levemente. "¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir esto así, Li? ¿Va a seguir huyendo de mí?"

Liam vuelve a suspirar -su existencia se basa últimamente en suspirar alrededor de Louis o Harry- y se acerca a él, apoyándose a su lado.

"Va a seguir por cuánto tiempo quieras..." Se encoge de hombros y luego pasa una mano por el cuello del mayor. "Estáis los dos completamente equivocados. Tú pensando que él no quiere verte nunca más y él pensando que estás confundido y debe dejarte pensar hasta que tomes la decisión de alejarte completamente." Confiesa y Louis se estremece, porque es la primera vez en esas semanas que alguno de los chicos le dice lo que realmente está pensando Harry de la situación. "Incluso me pidió que no te contase que volviste borracho, pero bueno, tengo un punto ahí porque tú lo recuerdas."

"No lo recuerdo. ¿Dije cosas que no debí de haber dicho?"

Liam frota su hombro, casi meciéndolo y calmándolo. "Deberías hablar con él, Louis. Contarle lo que sea que estás sintiendo y hacer que ambos dejéis de estar así, tristes. Si no sientes nada por él, está bien, la vida sigue. Pero si lo sientes no te quites el placer de poder disfrutar del amor, ya sabes, de estar juntos." Le aconseja, mientras Lou sólo puede mirar al suelo. 

"Hoy voy a hablar con él, justo después de la entrevista que tenemos en..." Lou recoge su teléfono de nuevo y luego mira a los ojos a Liam, sorprendido. "En media hora. ¡Vamos!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_No hay más palabras para decir._ **

**_Pero si sientes como yo siento, por favor hazme saber que es real._ **

**_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad._ **

**_(can't take my eyes off you)_ **

**• • •**  

Harry se vuelve a ir, supone, porque no está en la entrevista de esa mañana, ni vuelve en la comida. Ni siquiera está en su habitación de hotel cuando Louis va antes de la prueba de sonido, tampoco va a la misma. Simplemente desaparece de la faz de la tierra y por más que le pregunta a los chicos y estos llaman a Harry, nadie sabe dónde está. 

Tampoco se atreve a preguntárselo al team, porque sospecha que su gestión debería de saber lo menos posible sobre el tema de él sintiendo algo por su compañero de banda. 

Así que sólo se deja hacer por Lou, que peina su pelo hacia arriba con un poco de laca, mientras vaguea por Twitter -porque la gestión ha decidido que es el momento de devolverle su cuenta-. Se da el placer de mirar algunas cuentas de Harry y él, leyendo las teorías y aunque algunas son falsas les da un punto, porque si él no fuese Louis Tomlinson probablemente creería en Larry. Creería que Louis está realmente enamorado de Harry.

La gente también se está dando cuenta del alejamiento de ambos, aunque lo alegan a que es para cubrir su supuesta relación. Ojalá fuese eso. También han notado que Louis está triste y apenas está comiendo, siempre con los ojos hinchados y una mueca.

"Lou ¿quieres que te eche algo en las ojeras?" Pregunta la rubia, mientras recoge el maquillaje en su mano y lo abre sin ni siquiera esperar una confirmación. Louis se encoge de hombros porque le da igual, literalmente le da igual. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" Su pregunta suena suave, mientras golpea con la yema de su dedo las ojeras de Louis.

"He tenido días mejores..." Simplemente murmura, aún con los ojos cerrados y relajándose. 

"Lo suponía."

La conversación no va más allá porque Louis no quiere contarle a nadie lo que está pasando. Con que los chicos lo sepan, está bien para él. Incluso si siempre viene bien un abrazo y un "todo irá mejor" de cualquier persona ajena a su vida real privada. 

Cuando al fin está listo, ya están todos los chicos esperando abajo del escenario. Lou lleva unas vans y alguna camisa que le han encajado al cuerpo. Ni mucho ni poco, simplemente está andando cuando lo ve, hablando con Liam suavemente, sin mucha emoción.

Se ve más mal que el día anterior.

Suspira, resguarda sus lágrimas y por lo que parece en años, se acerca a él y toca su brazo. Tiene la piel caliente y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Harry aún tiene marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, su pelo aún sigue revuelto, pero aún así lo mira con una sonrisa. Como si nada hubiese pasado, cómo si él no se hubiese presentado ayer borracho en su habitación y le hubiese dicho  _a saber qué cosas_.

Esa es la virtud de Harry que más odia porque es la que más lo pone a la palestra. Da igual que Louis le haya roto el corazón, que lo haya pisoteado y luego lo haya tirado a la basura, siempre será el mejor amigo para él. Y Harry siempre sentirá que lo debe cuidar y querer, incluso si lo está dañando. Incluso si Harry se fue de la casa de ambos y le dejó de hablar, es capaz de cuidarlo.

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo después del concierto." Balbucea, con las palabras atropellándose en su labios, con miedo de ser rechazado. En su lugar, el rizado pierde la atención en Liam -el cual se aleja rápidamente- y la centra totalmente en él.

Los ojos verdes de Harry lucen calmados y tristes, mientras tironea del borde de su camisa negra y le muestra los hoyuelos.

"Está bien." Acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Y lo siento." Pide, junta sus rodillas nerviosos y pegándose un poco más al alto cuerpo del menor. Harry frunce el ceño.

"¿Te lo contó Liam?"

"Lo supuse. Conozco tu colonia y tu cepillo para los rizos, hemos estado viviendo juntos por más de tres años." Le recuerda, con una sonrisa. No tiene ganas de discutir, ni de pelear, simplemente quiere ser el Louis que era antes, junto a Harry. Así que tira su sonrisa para arriba y se encoge de hombros. "Lo siento, de verdad. No quería ocasionarte un problema."

El rizado frunce aún más su ceño.

"No pasa nada, Lou, de verdad. Está bien." Suspira Harry, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra. Despeja su ceño y le muestra una sonrisa despreocupada a Louis.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Ya sabes, siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Harry y sus hoyuelos. Y había pensado que aquel chico tenía algo especial para atraer como lo hacia. Siempre había sentido un poco pequeño a su lado, como si la belleza interior del menor lo opacara. Y también había estado terriblemente feliz de que Harry lo acurrucase en su pecho luego de un día duro. Todas las señales habían estado ahí y él sólo se había enfadado por los rumores de su supuesta relación. Lo había alejado porque no quería aceptar que podía sentir algo por un hombre. Rumores... Los fanáticos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes que él.

"No recuerdo nada de ayer. Lo siento también si dije algo que no debía."

Harry borra su sonrisa levemente, pero sigue mostrando una cara apacible y amigable. "Dijiste lo que sentías."

Louis quiere contestar, pero llega un técnico diciendo que es hora de subir al escenario y dar su último concierto en Manchester. 

  • • •

+18

De los tres conciertos que han dado, este es el que más largo se le hace. Sin poder evitar mirar a Harry en muchas ocasiones y oyendo los gritos de los fans cuando les toca combinar sus voces en algunas líneas.

Se siente nervioso cuando cena en su habitación de hotel solo, luego de una ducha. Se siente nervioso cuando le pide ayuda a Niall a través de mensajes, preguntándole como puede hacer saber al rizado que realmente lo siente y explicarle sus sentimientos. Es la primera vez que Louis confiesa sus sentimientos tan directamente, incluso si sólo es por whatsapp.

Y claro, también está nervioso cuando atraviesa el pasillo para llegar hasta la puerta de Harry, agradeciendo que hagan noche en el hotel y no en el bus -porque entonces todo sería menos privado-.

Está con una sudadera, un pantalón suelto y en calcetines, cuando murmura varios mierda frente a la puerta, sin atreverse a pegar. Entonces, se abre sola.

Harry está del otro lado.

"Supuse que estabas aquí, te escuche maldecir. Pasa." La puerta se abre y Louis acepta gustoso, sintiendo como Harry cierra la puerta.

Louis no lo mira mientras avanza, sólo se tira encima de la cama y ve a Harry volviendo a él. Viste un pantalón de pijama y va sin camisa, pues la calefacción de la habitación está puesta. La televisión está encendida, mientras se ve a Ryan Gosling actuando en ella.

" _The Notebook_." Murmura privadamente, mientras pierde sus ojos azules en el cubo, pero ve por el rabillo del ojo como Harry revuelve su pelo y rodea la cama, para sentarse a su lado. "Nunca entenderé cómo te gustan tanto este tipo de películas."

Escucha una risita pequeña de parte del rizado, pero no lo mira, sigue perdiendo su vista en Ryan Gosling.

"Me gusta el amor en sí." Contesta complacido a sabiendas de que Louis lo sabe, simplemente está sacando un tema de conversación para que el ambiente tenso de la habitación se vaya.

Harry no está enfadado con Louis. Él está dolido, sí. En un principio estuvo enfadado, sí, pero en el tiempo que han pasado separados se ha dado cuenta de que realmente Louis no tiene la culpa, incluso si lo alejó, porque es comprensible que Louis quiera despejar rumores que no lo definen. Que quiera vivir la vida a su manera. Harry sólo estaba -y está- enamorado y se lo tomó mal. Y ahora está ahí, luego de decirle que no puede dejarlo ir. No sabe muy bien como actuar respecto a eso, así que no dice nada cuando Lou gira su atención a él y suspira, cerrando sus ojos un poco, encontrando las palabras correctas para reparar todo el daño causado.

"Mira, Harry. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, eres mi amigo. Quiero decir, incluso si estoy sintiendo algo por ti que ni yo sé identificar, vas a seguir siendo mi amigo. Y entiendo que-"

"Espera." Un shockeado Harry lo para, abriendo un poco sus ojos. "¿Estás sintiendo algo por mí?"

"Sí, mira, yo sé que es difícil de entender. Ya sé que Liam me dijo que crees que estoy confundido y voy a terminar alejándome por completo." Confiesa, con su mirada perdida, sin tener el valor de enfrentar a Harry, incluso si ambos están sobre la misma cama,  _y prácticamente_ , frente a frente. "Y no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad. Sí, estoy sintiendo algo por ti, pero sé que con el tiempo se irá si eso te hace sentir mejor, claro. He sido un egoísta al haberte alejado de esta manera cuando todos esos rumores tenían razón... Y me he dado cuenta. Pero espero que mis sentimientos y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no nos impidan seguir siendo los buenos amigos que éramos."

Harry está lamiendo sus labios y parpadeando un par de veces cuando Louis se arriesga a mirarlo. Luego ve una pequeña risita saliendo de sus labios, casi burlándose del mayor.

"¿No te has dado aún cuenta, no?"

Louis se ofusca un poco, porque realmente se está burlando de él. En serio, Harry tiene marcados sus hoyuelos mientras se tapa levemente los ojos con la mano y ríe.

"¿Por qué todos me decís lo mismo? Primero Zayn, ahora tú..." Louis voltea los ojos con Harry aún sonriendo.

El menor se pega un poco más a él, no lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rocen pero sí lo bastante para que ninguno sienta que está hablando con un extraño. Porque no lo son. Aunque ahora mismo lo parezcan, uno en cada lado de la cama, bromeando tímidamente.

Harry levanta su gran mano cauteloso, recogiendo una de Louis, las cuales tiene apoyadas en sus piernas. A Louis no le importa el contacto, en realidad lo agradecie. Hace meses el simple contacto de Harry no le hubiese causado ninguna emoción, ambos acostumbrados a besos en la mejilla, abrazos, cosquillas y cogerse de las manos. Ahora, estaba casi significando el mundo para él sentir el calor en su pequeña mano, perdiéndose en el verde de Harry.

"¿De verdad sientes algo por mí? Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?" La pregunta suena tímida e insegura, con un tono de voz bajo. Harry intentando que Louis no se sienta cohibido. Lo conoce bien, sabe perfectamente que Louis puede sentirse agobiado cuando no sabe ordenar sus sentimientos.

"S-sí. Como..." Bufo sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse. "Cómo que te quiero. Quiero decir, me gusta que me sonrías, que me quieras y acurrucarme contigo. Me siento feliz estando a tu lado. Y he estado realmente destrozado estas semanas. Ya sabes, llorando, sin poder apenas comer y un poco confundido con todo. Eso tendría que haber sido suficiente para haberme dado cuenta de que  _pasaba algo_. He terminado comprendiendo que hay sentimientos de los que no puedo escapar incluso si así lo quisiera. Es cómo si todas las malditas piezas se hubiesen conectado de una jodida vez."

No le da tiempo a respirar cuando siente los suaves labios del menor sobre él. Louis está besando a un hombre. No a cualquiera, claro,  _está besando a Harry_. Y le gusta la sensación, la calidez del menor. No pretende estar sorprendido, incluso si en algún momento creyó que Harry no sentía nada por él. Simplemente acepta gustoso cuando sus manos viajan al cuello del menor, rodeándolo.  

Louis no puede ni siquiera pensar, se deja hacer mientras se intensifica el beso. Louis sentándose encima de Harry o el menor empujándolo sobre sus piernas, no puede estar seguro. Sólo puede asegurar que acaba de descubrir que ahí estaba todo lo que había estado necesitando esas semanas sin saberlo. Ahí estaba Harry, moviendo los labios por encima de los suyos, rodeando su cara con sus manos.

Muy a su pesar, Harry se separa cuando sus manos viajan juguetonas al culo de Louis, pegando su frente contra la de él. Sus ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad y sus mejillas levemente hinchadas de la excitación. "No así, Lou. No de esta manera. No cuando no estás preparado. No cuando mañana..."

Pero Louis lo calla con otro beso, aun mantenido encima de él. Harry no protesta, sólo tira a Louis sobre la cama. Deja besos calientes y húmedos en el cuello de Lou, que sólo puede suspirar y recoger unos cuantos rizos de Harry entre sus manos, intentando dejar que sus emociones floten cuando le tira levemente de él. 

Harry no se queja, parece complacido con el placer de Louis, así que retira su camiseta y es ahí, cuando mira a Louis a los ojos. Azul y verdes conectados, ambos sonrojados, con los labios encendidos y respiraciones agitadas, excitados. Harry tiene una mirada muy intensa sobre él cuando habla.

"Louis, yo estoy enamorado de ti." Admite. "Lo he estado desde que tenía dieciséis."

Bueno, quizás Louis debería haber seguido hablando. Quizás debería haberse sentado y tener una larga charla con Harry sobre los sentimientos de ambos. Sobre lo que ha estado pasando, o lo que pasará. O lo que van a hacer. Pero no puede. En su lugar tira a Harry de su cuello, para volver a unir sus labios, sintiendo la prominente erección de su compañero sobre él, excitándolo más.

"No puedo pensar ahora, Harry, no me pidas que lo haga." Susurra, escapando del beso y dejando al descubierto también el pecho de Harry. 

Dios, ha extrañado tanto a Harry. Ha extrañado esos besos, esa sensación,  _incluso si nunca la ha experimentado._

"No así, cariño, no así..." Murmura sobre los labios de Lou, mientras se dedica a retirar la ropa restante del mayor. "Te haré llegar, pero no quiero que esta sea nuestra primera vez. Por favor, Lou. No hoy."

Louis no dice nada, ni siquiera protesta o se queja cuando Harry retira su ropa interior y su pene golpea su barriga por su rectitud. Se ve absoluto Harry, encima de Louis, mientras desliza pequeños besos por su pecho, admirando la vista. 

Cuando al fin la mano de Harry rodea enteramente la masculinidad del mayor, Louis sólo puede convertirse en un pequeño ser que lo único que hace es suspirar.

"¿Harry?" Pregunta al aire, sin ninguna pregunta en concreto. Sigue moviendo sus pequeños dedos por el pelo del menor, que ahora está llegando a su pelvis, dejando previamente un reguero de saliva en su cuerpo.

Cuando los rellenos labios de Harry lo rodean, Louis piensa que así se siente el cielo. Con esa calidad y esa humedad, comiéndolo por dentro y calándose en sus huesos. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo a Harry besar, lamer, subir y bajar.

"Oh, por dios..." Suspira, quedándose la mitad en su pecho. Levanta sus pequeños ojos azules hacia la escena y ve a Harry mirándolo fijamente mientras está tomándolo todo de él. Va a morir, está seguro. O ya está en el cielo. No lo sabe, pero se siente muy bien.

Siente un pequeño cosquilleo desde su pies hasta su cabeza, aún con la mirada verde clavada en la suya. Louis está mordiendo su labio, ahogando gemidos llenos de placer mientras Harry sigue en la labor, regalandole un éxtasis que nunca había experimentado -ni siquiera con una mujer-.

Louis no tarda en venirse, porque ha estado demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo -concretamente desde hace un año- y se siente malditamente bien el estar dentro de Harry.

El rizado gime complacido cuando siente a Louis venirse, absorbiendo por completo su esencia. Y Louis sabe muy bien que,  _probablemente_ , con otra persona le hubiese parecido un asco... Pero sin embargo tira a Harry sobre él y lo besa, sin importarle nada de lo anterior.

Harry está enrojecido, con algunos rizos pegándose levemente en su frente por el sudor y una sonrisa. El rizado no dice nada, simplemente se tumba en la cama junto a él y luego lo empuja sobre su pecho desnudo. Louis está sin ropa, pero no le importa cuando abraza el cuerpo del menor y pasa una pierna por encima, casi quedándose dormido debido al placer.

"Harry." Lo llama confidente, aún en la pompa de placer en la que ambos se encuentran. Sus ojos cerrándose y pidiendo dormir -algo que no ha estado haciendo bien por semanas-, cuando consigue murmurar. "Te quiero."

El rizado suspira suavemente, mientras su mano viaja a la mejilla del menor y la acaricia suavemente. Luego deja un dulce y agradable beso en su frente.

 "Yo también te quiero." Musita. "Incluso si mañanas me vas a odiar."

Eso es lo último que puede escuchar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

  • • •

Louis despierta sólo esa mañana. Se extraña al no escuchar a Harry luego de... bueno, lo de ayer. Está confuso cuando comienza a escuchar las voces fueras, dando golpes en la puerta.

"¡Louis, abre!" Esa voz fuerte es la de Zayn. "¡Abre o tendremos que ir nosotros mismos por una llave!"

Lou se siente en la cama, mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta de que no hay nada de Harry en la habitación. Se frota el ojo, mientras vuelve a escuchar una amenaza, esta vez de Niall. No entiende el revuelo, así que estira su mano hasta el teléfono que descansa en el bolsillo del pantalón, tirado sobre el suelo.

Lo primero que ve no es la hora o el tiempo, es un mensaje de su hermana en el que reza: " _Harry está saliendo con Ta..._ " y otro " _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ ". No puede leer más allá, porque eso significaría abrir el mensaje y no se encuentra en condiciones de contestar. En su lugar, se da cuenta de que tiene sus calzoncillos puestos y entra a su recién instaurado twitter. Sus menciones explotan, como siempre, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora hay gente lamentándose por él y pidiéndole que se mantenga fuerte.

Con el ceño fruncido va hacia las tendencias y descubre el nombre de Harry en ellas. Hace clic, con miedo.

Su teléfono cae al suelo, sorprendido. En la foto se ve a Harry con Taylor Swift, paseando por un parque, incluso está Lou, su peluquera. El título del artículo reza que ambos están en una cita romántica y que por lo visto se lo están pasando muy bien.

Louis no quiere saber nada de nadie. No contesta cuando sus amigos al final abren la puerta y lo encuentran sentado en la cama sin saber qué decir. Ni cuando lo visten y empujan hacia su cuarto para que Niall lo abrace mientras Liam y Zayn hacen su maleta. Tampoco dice nada cuando entra en el bus y se tumba en la cama. Incluso cuando Zayn viene y le dice que Harry se va a unir a ellos de nuevo mañana, una vez lleguen a Escocia. Simplemente quiere dormir, dormir y no despertar en días. Porque ahora odia el mundo... pero no puede odiar a Harry Styles.


	6. Chapter 6

**_puedes correr por ahí_ **

**_incluso hacerme sentir mal_ **

**_y aún así seguiré estando ahí para ti_ **

**_(anyone who knows what love is)_ **

**• • •**

Harry se une el día después. Llega con una maleta a la arena dónde está aparcado el bus. No tiene cara de muchos amigos, viste simple, de color blanco. Empuja la puerta del bus tan rápido como llega y se encuentra a Zayn y a Liam sentados al principio, en la especie de comedor, jugando a las cartas.

El rizado tira la mochila al suelo y se dirige a ellos, pero ninguno lo mira con buena cara.

"¿Dónde está?" Se dispone a pasar por el pasillo, hasta cruzar la puerta y llegar a las literas, pero Zayn se lo impide. El moreno se estira rápidamente hacia su posición y se cruza en su camino, estirando en alto su dedo.

"Ni se te ocurra... Maldita sea, ¡ni siquiera lo intentes!" Empuja levemente al rizado del pecho, para alejarlo de ahí. Liam interviene con sus manos en alto, pidiendo silenciosamente calma.

"Me da igual lo que pienses, Zayn. No me importa una mierda. Voy a verlo, necesito hablar con él." Desafía porque sabe que lo hará, que va a cruzar esa puerta y le va a decir que todo era parte de un estúpido contrato. Que fue literalmente arrancando de su cama por Marie -la jefa de gestión- aquella mañana y luego sólo había sido empujando al lado de esa cantante. Incluso si él sabía sobre ese contrato, incluso si lo había aceptado días antes de que Louis le confesara estar enamorado. Pero temió.

Se asustó cuando la sola idea de él contándoselo y de Louis rechazándolo, yéndose, cuando por fin había conseguido que se abriese a él, pasó por su cabeza. Había sido malditamente egoísta, lo sabía. Pero había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Y Louis también lo había sido con él y aún así lo había perdonado. Esperaba, en realidad esperaba, que Louis lo entendiese y perdonase, como él hizo. Se había equivocado.

"Harry, no." Niega Liam, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ambos, para que dejen de dedicarse esas miradas venenosas. "Se acabó. Nos cansamos de tener que estar viviendo esta situación, de ser arrojados a sufrir por vosotros." El castaño parece que lo siente realmente, mientras apoya su mano en la cintura de Harry, echándolo hacia atrás. "Louis no quiere verte y está en todo su derecho."

Pero aún así Harry no puede evitar que su cuerpo se vuelva a adelantar, necesitando cruzar esa puerta de una maldita vez.

"Ni siquiera te vi actuar así cuando el que tenía el corazón roto era yo." Murmura, buscando algo que consiga que ambos lleguen a un entendimiento para que lo deje pasar.

Zayn chasquea su lengua, se ve realmente enfadado. Se ve como una persona que está viendo sufrir a su mejor amigo. "¡No has dicho eso! Maldito estúpido." Vuelve a intentar empujar a Harry, pero Liam es más rápido esta vez. "¡Ha sido totalmente diferente! Por primera vez se ha abierto, ha contado sus sentimientos, te ha dicho que te quiere. Eres un puto insensible, Styles. Que te jodan." 

La voz llena de rabia se le clava en el corazón porque se acaba de dar cuenta que todas estas idas y venidas con Louis están afectando a la banda en sí, está afectando a su descanso, su moral, a la relación entre todos. Están rompiendo la armonía y Harry no quiere ese, pero por fin ha tenido algo de Louis después de tanto año y lo desea tanto que...

"¡Es un maldito contrato, Zayn! ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¡Mierda! ¿Realmente me ves capaz de hacer eso a Lou? ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes sobre mí?" Su tono es dolido, mientras se golpea levemente en el pecho enfatizando sus palabras. Con Liam aún en medio, sin querer hablar de más pero tampoco de menos.

"¡Sigue siendo totalmente diferente, maldito insensible!" Zayn grita, ya enfadado de verdad, casi golpeando la pared tras ellos. 

"¿Puedes relajarte? ¿Crees que así se arreglará algo?" Liam se gira hacia el moreno, consiguiendo que este se calme un poco, pero aún manteniendo esos ojos rojos hacia el rizado. Luego, el castaño se vuelve a girar hacia él y aclara su garganta, haciendo una mueca. "Zay tiene razón. Él te pidió que te alejaras, pero no sabía sobre tus sentimientos y tú nunca le dijiste que estabas enamorado de él, Lou creía que te estaba dañando como amigo solamente. Pero él fue totalmente sincero con nosotros respecto a Eleanor. Joder, Harry, te dijo que estaba sintiendo cosas por ti. Que te quería. Y tú se la mamaste y le dijiste que estabas enamorado de él." Liam suena totalmente decepcionado

"¿Y qué podría haber hecho, Liam? ¿Le digo la verdad? "¿Le digo que tengo que aparentar estar en una relación con una mujer que no me interesa en lo absoluto, solamente para que se arrepienta de sus sentimientos y retroceda cien pasos, otra vez?" Su voz se rompe y comienza a llorar, realmente cansado, agobiado. Harto de no saber hacer bien las cosas cuando se trata de Louis. Sólo quiere hacerlo feliz, poder decirle te quiero todos los días. No pide más.

"Desde luego que eso hubiese sido un detalle por tu parte." Masculla Zayn. "Se lo podrías haber dicho y luego él hubiese tomado una decisión. Sabes perfectamente que te hubiese entendido, más incluso cuando él ha pasado lo mismo con Eleanor. Pero no, tú tuviste que ser jodidamente egoísta y hacerlo despertar en una cama solo, enterándose de la noticia por Twitter."

"Está bien que sepas, que aunque cruces esa puerta y le pidas perdón, Louis se va a marchar. Se ha cancelado la fecha de hoy porque no puede cantar, está quedándose sin tono vocal. La han cambiado a dentro de dos días. Louis se va a casa y luego vuelve."

"Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que me odie si eso significa que le puedo explicar la situación."

Liam no dice nada más, sólo dibuja una mueca en sus labios y abraza a Zayn para retirarlo de la puerta, aún reticente de dejar pasar a Harry.

Harry no lo piensa dos veces cuando corre -literalmente en zancadas- hasta las literas, cruzando las puertas y la imagen que se encuentra le destroza el corazón.

Louis está echo un ovillo en la litera de abajo, tapado hasta el cuello y su pelo revuelto -bastante largo ya- cayendo sobre la almohada. No le ve la cara, porque está contra la pared. Está hipando levemente, mientras su cuerpo se encoge y se estremece. No siente la presencia de Harry ahí, porque sigue sollozando. El rizado se quita los zapatos mientras anda rápido hacia allí, retirando suavemente la manta que Louis tiene por encima y tirándose en la cama. Abraza a Louis por la espalda, que reconoce las manos de Harry y comienza a sollozar más rápido.

Harry no puede evitar que caigan lágrimas por sus ojos también, mientras los tapa a ambos y recoge suavemente a Louis entre sus brazos. Comienza a dejar besos en su coronilla, intentando que se calme.

"Lo lamento tanto, Lou. Es un estúpido contrato de mierda. Debí habértelo contado, debí habértelo dicho. Pero no quería que te marchases, otra vez. No quería perderte." Harry llora, lamentándose en cada palabra y apretando el agarre a Louis cada vez que el mayor solloza por sus palabras. "He sido un egoísta, un cabrón. Dios, Louis. Soy yo quién no te merece. No lo hago..." Murmura, metiendo su barbilla contra el cuello de Louis y atreviéndose a limpiar algunas lágrimas del rostro de Louis.

Sin embargo, el menor habla, para su sorpresa.

"Harry... D-dios." Hipa, mientras aprieta las manos del mayor por debajo de la sábana, no creyendo que sea él. "Yo me siento tan mal. Yo sólo me levanté y me encontré solo y..."

"Sh... sh." Susurra, intentando que se tranquilice. "Yo no amo a esa mujer, Louis. Te amo a ti. Y estaba seguro de que nos despertaríamos ambos juntos y podría contártelo, pero Marie me arrancó de tu lado. Dios, si supieses lo que he llorado. Lo siento tanto, perdóname..."

Louis niega, su puño perdiéndose en su ojo, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Me lo merezco. A fin de cuentas, te he hecho sufrir. Te he tenido en ascuas semanas, haciéndote miserable. Es sólo que... duele, joder Harry, duele muchísimo."

Harry lo gira frente a él, con un simple movimiento de cadera tiene la cara de Louis a pocos centímetros. Lou tiene los ojos muy rojos, con su nariz roja ha estado llorando por demasiadas horas.

"No te atrevas a decir que te lo mereces. No lo haces. Tú fuiste abierto conmigo en todo momento, y yo te he jodido el corazón." Harry remienda su mano en la cadera de Louis, atraiéndolo. Con su otra mano, limpia las lágrimas de los ojos del castaño. "No te puedo pedir que dejes de sufrir, pero si puedo pedirte perdón. Yo no sé cómo se ama correctamente, has sido a la única persona a la que he amado, después de todo. Y no quería dañarte, ni perderte. Y no supe hacer las cosas. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no siento nada por ella, te lo prometo, Louis. Yo no podría desechar tu amor así como así, luego de tantos años esperando esto."

"Lo entiendo." Suspira Louis, cerrando sus ojos por el contacto de Harry, demasiado avergonzado de sus lágrimas como para mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento. "Así es como tú te has estado sintiendo todo este tiempo..." Murmura. "He tenido que pasar por ello para entenderte."

"No. No lo hagas. Louis, te estás volviendo a culpar. No es justo." Harry siente las piernas de Louis enredarse en las suyas. "Yo acepté tus ideas y venidas, simplemente porque sabía que estabas confuso y necesitaba un tiempo para ti. Incluso creyendo que te alejarías, te seguí queriendo como amigo y seguí enamorado de ti. Porque yo lo decidí y tú no sabías lo que yo sentía por ti. Ayer me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, deja de pensar que te mereces que te haya roto el corazón." Harry recoge la mejilla de Louis, lo que lo obliga a abrir los ojos al mayor, mostrándose el resplandeciente azul producto de haber llorado.

"Harry yo..." Suspira Louis, en un murmuro inaudible, perdiendo sus ojos en quién sabe quién. Ambos sin saber muy bien qué decir, la situación superándolo a ambos.

"Te amo, Louis. Y si eso significa que me tengo que alejar de ti para que seas feliz, lo haré. Estoy cansado de sufrir, de verte sufrir." Asegura, mientras aún sigue acariciando su mejilla, en un burdo intento de disipar el dolor que el mayor tiene instalado en su pecho.

"Yo-yo también te amo." Susurra, confidente, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Harry, aspirando su olor. Louis huele a tabaco y tristeza, eso parte su corazón. Pero aún así lo recoge entre sus brazos, obligándolo a mirar de nuevo. Luego, deja un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"Estoy cansado. Destrozado. Y tú lo estás más. Vamos a dormir. Mañana con más calma hablaremos. ¿Está bien? Pero no quiero verte sufrir, Lou, no puedo." 

Louis asiente, mientras se da la vuelta y deja que Harry lo abrace por detrás, sintiéndose cálido y perfecto por fin.

"Esto se siente como  _en casa_." La voz del castaño suena ruda, ronca, cansada pero con un tono de voz tierno que sólo consigue que Harry lo apriete un poco más contra sí, no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca.

"Ya lo sé" Murmura, contra su nuca. Lou sólo suelta un murmuro confuso. "Lo sé. Me lo dijiste el día que viniste borracho. Y tienes razón, cariño, tú eres mi hogar."  
  
  
  



	7. Fin

Sólo han pasado un par de horas desde que Louis se ha ido, con una pequeña bolsa y prometiendo a Harry que volverá y hablaran, cuando él tenga sus pensamientos e ideas ordenadas. Él no lo ha detenido porque tiene derecho de querer pensar. Las últimas semanas han sido agotadoras para todos y a Louis no le viene mal un descanso, a pesar de que Harry aún se siente mal por lo de Taylor. No quiere agobiarle, ni ser intrusivo, tampoco quiere que la relación entre ambos se vuelva tóxica, así que simplemente le ha regalado un beso en la mejilla y le ha dicho que lo esperará, sea la decisión que tome, él la aceptará.

De eso se trata el amor, supone Harry;  _De darle al otro la libertad de elección y que aún así, te sigan eligiendo._

El conductor del programa habla con acento escocés cerrado, mientras le pregunta a los chicos por el nuevo álbum y cosas que ya han respondido miles de veces. Harry está realmente aburrido de responder siempre lo mismo -color favorito, crush, qué le gusta hacer cuando tiene descanso, cuál es su canción favorita- así que no presta realmente mucha atención, hasta que el nombre de Louis sale en la conversación.

El hombre está apretando las cartas en su mano, mientras los cuatro lo miran alrededor de la mesa.

"Por lo visto Louis se quedó sin voz y está teniendo un descanso vocal." Afirma, mientras Harry ve levemente como se pasan fotos suyas subiéndose al coche que lo iba a dejar en su casa más tarde. "Han habido rumores de Louis teniendo problemas porque no para de salir de fiesta y beber alcohol, nosotr-"

Pero Harry lo interrumpe, llevando una mano a su labio y mirándolo fijamente. "¿Estás insinuando algo?"

El moreno abre los ojos un poco sorprendido por la reacción y niega rápidamente con la cabeza. "Oh, no, Harry. No."

"A mí me parece que realmente lo estás haciendo." 

"Harry..." Masculla Zayn, en un susurro. "No."

"No, no." Lo para con la mano y se ajusta a la silla, mientras ve la mirada asustada del entrevistador. Bueno, Harry no es así pero Louis tampoco es un alcohólico y no quiere que lo hagan quedar como tal. "Dime, ¿realmente te sientes realizado al hablar así de una persona? Quiero decir, tratándolo de alcohólico cuando no sabes una mierda sobre su vida." Su voz suena ácida y se rompe, justo cuando alguien de su team dice algo por detrás.

"Lo siento, Harry, yo no quería haceros creer eso, en realidad..." El hombre se queda sin palabras, no mucho qué decir, aún sorprendiendo porque el tan tranquilo y amable Harry Styles acaba de decir  _mierda_  en directo.

"Ese es vuestro problema, siempre no queriendo hacerlo, pero haciéndolo." Farfulla, realmente enfadado pero manteniendo su postura tranquila con sus manos sobre la mesa. Los chicos están sorprendidos por la reacción pero no dicen realmente nada, sólo Liam es capaz de mirar a través de la cámara buscando a alguien de la gestión que haga parar la escena y sacar a Harry de ahí. "¿Que Louis quiera salir a divertirse lo convierte en un problema? Todos aquí salimos y bebemos, ¿por qué no sueltas tu verborrea sobre nosotros, también?"

Pero el entrevistador no dice nada más, sólo mueve sus ojos desesperado y abandona el plató, justo cuando el rizado se da cuenta que han cortado la conexión. El público sin poder creerlo aún, más los que son fans aplaudiéndole por haber defendido a Louis.

Marie se acerca a él rápidamente, que aún está siguiendo con su mirada al entrevistador.

"¿Qué te pasa, Styles? ¡No puedes hacer eso!" Susurra la mujer, que cansada de no recibir atención gira la silla de Harry y hace que la mire directamente, pero él no quiere discutir. Se levanta de la silla dispuesto a marcharse.

"No y vosotros no podéis controlar mi vida, obligándome a salir con mujeres y llevar ropa que ni siquiera quiero llevar. ¡Pero lo hacéis! Así que no me hables de normas, no precisamente tú."

Esa rebelión le termina costando una reunión de cinco horas con Simon -que se desplaza especialmente para eso- y con algunos de los managers. Harry tiene que terminar pidiendo perdón por Twitter y asegurando a la gestión que no lo volvería a hacer. Con la condición de no seguir manteniendo la farsa con Taylor. 

La gestión acepta porque, claro, no es lo más consciente del mundo permitir a una estrella que genera millones rebelarse constantemente contra quienes se llevan el dinero.

Los chicos lo apoyan y le dan palabras de aliente, sin ninguna reprimenda por su parte. Así que se juntan los cuatro en el aparcamiento de la arena dónde está aparcado el bus, para comer algo, todos con sus espaldas apoyadas en el vehículo a la sombra. Los fans están desde alguna parte lejana haciendo fotos, pero no importa porque al fin y al cabo son quienes pagan sus sueldos.

"Así qué... Lo siento, Harry. Ya sabes, por el último día." Zayn muerde su bocata después y le muestra una sonrisa. 

"No estoy mal, Z. No estoy cómo dolido o confundido, no ahora." Le asegura, intentando que no se sienta mal. "Estoy bien, sé que incluso si Louis vuelve y me rechaza estaremos bien. Todo este royo de estas semanas, el dolor, el que vosotros también lo hayáis pasado mal... Creo que tanto Louis como yo coincidimos en que no es sano. Si él vuelve y está seguro de que quiere estar conmigo, entonces yo lo amaré. Si por el contrario decide que no, lo aceptaré. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos antes que estar sufriendo de esta manera."

El rubio asiente mientras mastica, dándole la razón silenciosamente. Cuando traga, se sube las gafas de solo y habla. "Él realmente está deseando mandarte un mensaje por lo de esta mañana. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que es así."

"Prefiero que no lo haga." Harry hace una mueca. "Realmente necesita pensar"

  • • • 

Louis, efectivamente, vuelve dos días después. Con una chaqueta vaquera cubriendo su cuerpo, el pelo ligeramente recogido hacia atrás con una felpa y con sus mejillas y ojos más vivos. Realmente feliz luego de los dos días que ha podido pasar con su familia.   

Cuando llega a su habitación de hotel se encuentra a Zayn en pijama, tirado en la cama mientras come algo y ve la televisión. El moreno amplia su sonrisa cuando lo ve.

"¡Hermano!" Su exclamo es alto y no tarda nada en correr en calcetines por toda la habitación y tirar en un abrazo a Louis, que acepta gustoso. "Te he extrañado."

No va a mentir y decir que él tampoco lo ha hecho. 

"Yo también." Murmura, mientras que con una mano abraza a Zayn y con la otra sostiene la pequeña mochila. 

Pero Zayn se separa y se vuelve a tirar en la cama, golpeándola levemente para que Louis se siente junto a él. Louis sube sus labios y tira la mochila por ahí, para luego empujarse en la cama con Zayn, que sonríe complacido.

"Los chicos están comiendo" Le informa. "Vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has pensado?" La pregunta suena curiosa, más que intrusa. El moreno se gira hacia él para mirarlo de lleno.

"Sí..." Murmura, encogiéndose de hombros. "Realmente quiero a Harry. Quiero decir, si no lo quisiese no lo hubiese pasado mal, ni me hubiese sentido tan bien estando con él, ¿me entiendes?" Zayn asiente con la cabeza rápido. "Pero creo que lo que hemos estado viviendo ha sido muy tóxico y antes de decidir algo quiero hablar con Harry. Quiero ver qué podemos hacer cuando la cosa se ponga mal, porque no quiero tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo."

El moreno suspira y se apoya en su mano. "Mira, Lu. Harry realmente está enamorado de ti. No cómo un pequeño crush, él ha estado muy enamorado de ti todo este tiempo. La cagó, lo sé y yo se lo hice saber." Zayn suelta una pequeña risita que hace a Louis negar con una sonrisa. "Lo hizo y se disculpó, porque él no sabía cómo enfrentar el miedo a perderte. Él ha estado ahí para ti, siempre. Ha estado aguantando que estuvieses con Eleanor, que trajeses a chicas al tour, a vuestra casa. Te ha apoyado en todo y aunque se equivocó por miedo a perderte, él no está actuando como un loco. Él ha entendido que necesitabas tu tiempo..."

"¿Ha estado mal?" La pregunta suena triste en sus labios.

"No. no. Perdón, cuando he dicho que él no ha estado actuando como un loco es que él ha estado bien, feliz. Contento con que hayas decidido alejarte unos días para pensar. Ha estado extrañadamente calmado, aun con el miedo a que vuelvas y no lo quieras, él cree que te mereces tener la libertad de elegir."

El corazón de Louis se llena de ternura y calor, porque Harry es exactamente todo lo bueno que Louis necesita en su vida. La certeza, la seguridad, el amor... Todo lo que ha estado buscando. Incluso si han pasado unas semanas de mierda, sabe que Harry lo puede amar de verdad, que el sentimiento es recíproco.

"¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto?" La duda lo embarga, porque aunque Harry le esté dando la libertad de elección piensa que el rizado también tiene derecho a tener voz y voto. También tiene derecho a contar como se siente pues ha estado esperando por años sentados a que Lou lo quiera.

"Yo no sé ya qué pensar..." Murmura divertido. "Simplemente creo que estáis hecho el uno para el otro. Ya sabes, almas gemelas. Incluso si vosotros no lo notáis, creo que ambos podéis ser muy felices si os lo proponéis."

Louis asiente, con una sonrisa y sus ojitos ligeramente cerrados, complacido con lo que escucha.

"¿Crees que volverán muy tarde?"

Zayn se encoge de hombros y cambia el canal. "Ni idea, pero de mientras podríamos tener un tiempo de calidad aquí." Pasa los canales hasta llegar a una película que sabe que realmente le gusta a Louis. "¿Quieres palomitas?"

Louis carcajea y acepta gustoso.

  • • •   

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando Zayn se va y Louis comienza a preparar su tono vocal. Claro que la gestión aceptó que fuese a casa un par de días, pero él tenía trabajo que hacer y esa misma noche tenían un concierto. Así que sólo está bebiendo té y preparándose el baño cuando la puerta vuelve a sonar. 

Louis suelta la taza en la mesita adjunta a los sofás y se acerca a abrir la puerta, despreocupado.

Harry está muy hermoso. Y no lo dice porque sea Harry, que también. Es que está cautivador guapo en ese jersey verde y con el pelo recogido en una bandana roja, con esos skinny jeans que se ajustan a su piel. Y además sus ojeras ya recuperadas, con las mejillas hinchadas de felicidad cuando se da cuenta que Louis también está recuperado.

Louis no tarda en volar a los brazos del menor, que lo acoge gustoso. Huele muy bien cuando se estrella contra su pecho y se siente pequeño, pues Harry es realmente alto y lo rodea con facilidad. Siente la mano de Harry contra su cabeza, apretandolo más contra él.

"¿Qué tal estás?" Harry tiene la nariz sobre su pelo. Louis no puede verlo, pero está seguro que Harry está sonriendo.

"Ahora mucho mejor." Asegura en un murmuro, para luego separarse y mirar de lleno al verde de sus ojos. Se retira, dejándolo pasar. "¿Te apetece té?"

"Por qué no..." Harry simplemente se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa y se adentra en el lugar, buscando la tetera con la mirada y una vez la descubre anda a paso lento hacia los sillones. Louis lo sigue en silencio y le sirve el té aún caliente. 

"¿Y tú cómo estás?" Deja caer, mientras recoge su propia taza de café y se sienta frente a Harry. Esconde su rostro en la taza de té, mientras da un sorbo.

Harry se ve muy feliz, complacido y tranquilo. Verlo es todo lo que Louis ha necesito para aceptarlo de nuevo en su vida. Almas gemelas...

"Estoy muy bien, Lou. Gracias por preguntar." Deja el té levemente sobre la mesa y entonces mira fijamente a su compañero que sabe perfectamente qué conversación van a tener. "Oye, Lu, si sientes que no es el momento podemos tener esta conversación después..."

 

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza y recoge la mano de Harry, quién siente el tacto caliente -producto de la taza- sobre sus largos dedos. Se estremece y luego sonríe, habiendo extrañado la cercanía del otro.

"Quiero hablar. Ahora." Asegura. "Te lo mereces."

El rizado niega con la cabeza, horrorizado. "Oh, no. No me lo merezco..." El murmuro se pierde cuando Harry baja sus ojos. "Lo siento tanto... De verdad. En estos días he estado pensado demasiado y me he dado cuenta de cuán horrorosa fue mi actitud."

"Está bien, Harold. Estuviste ahí por tantos años esperando y cuando al fin lo consigues, hay algo que puede hacer que se acabe tan rápido como ha empezado." Louis recoge el mentón del menor, Harry sintiéndose pequeño ahora en su mano, deslizándose y derritiéndose frente a él. "Sólo quiero saber si va a ser así siempre que estemos pasando por un mal momento. Ya sabes, tú y yo sufriendo..."

Harry niega, sus rizos moviéndose con él. Estira la mano del menor para juntar sus dedos, no sólo sus manos.

"Mira, Lu, no puedo prometerte que no te voy a hacer sufrir, ni que yo no voy a sufrir contigo. Todas las parejas tienen que discutir, pelear y enfadarse. Pero sí te puedo prometer que voy a intentar siempre darte los mejores días de tu vida, que aprenderemos juntos a comunicarnos de la manera correcta, intentando que suframos lo menos posible.  _Yo te quiero_." Suena sincero y Louis lo cree, porque también lo hace. "Y quiero intentarlo contigo todos los días de mi vida. No me importa lo que pueda hacer la gestión, ni lo mucho que cueste retirar las piedras del camino, sé que si estamos juntos va a ser mucho más fácil."

Louis está casi lagrimeando, mientras sonríe abiertamente con su otra mano intentando ocultar la sonrisita que Harry le ha sacado.

"Yo también te quiero, Harry. Sé que lo hago, quiero decir, yo nunca he sufrido nunca con nadie, ni nadie me ha hecho sentir tan bien y eso es el amor." Suspira. "Yo lo único que quiero es que ambos estemos seguros de esto, que demos todo de nosotros para que salga bien. No me permitiría romperte el corazón de nuevo."

Harry niega. "Ni yo a ti."

"Entonces creo que podríamos entendernos. Ya sabes, no quiero agobiarte. No quiero que todo esto suponga un cambio entre los chicos y entre nosotros, sólo quiero que sigamos siendo los mismos de antes con esta pequeña diferencia."

El rizado asiente complacido con la dedicación de Lou al tema, pero aún así no puede evitar cuando tira de su brazo y termina poniendo al mayor sobre sus piernas, dejando un reguero de besos en su mejilla.

"Cualquier cosa que te pueda dar, eso te daré. Y cualquier cosa que tú me pueda dar, estará bien para mí. Yo quiero que seamos felices, ¿me entiendes?" Pregunta, sobre su cuello, cuando siente los pequeños brazos de Louis rodearlo y suspirar en su hombro.

"Te entiendo." Una risita se escapa de sus labios, cuando se retira para mirarlo, conectando el azul con el verde. "Entonces hemos llegado a un entendimiento, Styles."

"¿Y si te hago sufrir? ¿Y si llega un momento en el que no puedo luchar contra todo? ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?" Murmura, con las dudas atacando su rostro.

"Claro que sí, porque si eso pasa ya no serás uno. Seremos dos, Hazza, podremos contra todo." 

"Podremos contra todo..." Repite Harry, con sus ojos brillando y sus hoyuelos marcados. 

Louis lo abraza feliz. 

"Es increíble para mí que hayas estado para mí tanto tiempo y no me haya dado cuenta. Incluso si yo desarrollé hace años un pequeño sentimiento por ti y lo deseché creyendo que no sentías lo mismo." La confesión de Louis lo pilla por sorpresa, pero no dice nada, simplemente se deja hacer. "Estuviste ahí sentado. Te enamoraste primero."

Y ambos parecen recordar a Louis más destrozado que Harry, a uno más llorón y dolido, sufriendo más. Y aunque no se lo perdona a sí mismo, Harry mira de nuevo a Louis, con la mirada llena de amor y luego toca con la yemas de sus dedos su nariz.

"Sí, pero tú enamoraste más fuerte."

Louis besa suavemente los labios del rizado y comienza a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Y calla. Porque el rizado tiene razón.

_Harry se enamoró primero, pero Louis se enamoró más fuerte._


End file.
